Make Me Wanna Die
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Não tê-lo piorava ainda mais meu ser. Meu humor negro só aumentava. Eu estava me transformando em uma verdadeira sonserina.


Make Me Wanna Die

Rose e Scorpius

"_You make me wanna die_

_I'll never be good enough_

_You make me wanna die_

_And everything you love_

_Will burn up in the light_

_And everytime I look inside your eyes_

_You make me wanna die"_

Era a décima vez em que eu me olhava no espelho. Meus cabelos castanho-avermelhados estavam jogados para frente, meus olhos azuis me pareciam mais cinzentas do que nunca. Não tê-lo piorava ainda mais meu ser.

Meu humor negro só aumentava.

Eu estava me transformando em uma verdadeira sonserina.

Capítulo único

Era a décima vez em que eu me olhava no espelho. Meus cabelos castanho-avermelhados estavam jogados para frente, meus olhos azuis me pareciam mais cinzentas do que nunca. Não tê-lo piorava ainda mais meu ser.

Meu humor negro só aumentava.

Eu estava me transformando em uma verdadeira sonserina.

Era irritante. Era insuportável.

Ele era um sonserino nato. Tudo nele exalava aquela fragrância que só os sonserinos possuíam. Aquele cheiro que infesta o corredor quando passam. Aquele aroma que faz você perder completamente a cabeça. Eu perdera a cabeça por ele.

Eu era uma grifinória, mas desde que me tocara que meu desejo de consumo era Scorpius Malfoy... bom, eu nunca fui de não ligar para o que eu queria. Coragem era o que não me faltava.

Eu o conseguiria. Custe o que custasse.

E foi nisso que eu me transformei. Em meu próprio jogo. Eu me modifiquei. De roupas claras comecei a usar roupas curtas e sexys. De menina certinha transformei-me em um protótipo de cantora de rock. De olhos claros, passei a adquirir uma sombra escura contornando minhas íris azuis. De Miss Grifinória, eu passei a ser Miss Sonserina.

Todos repararam em minha mudança. Da primeira vez que entrei pelo Salão Principal, com os olhos contornados por preto, uma mini saia e uma blusa que fazia meu umbigo aparecer quase que totalmente, todos me encararam. Ouvi assobios, risadas, palavras até ofensivas, mas eu não liguei. Aquilo faria bem ao meu próprio ego.

Olhei na direção da mesa da Sonserina. Todos seus amigos me encaravam maliciosos. Menos ele. Ele olhava para o lado oposto do Salão, com a testa franzida.

Aquilo irritou-me... ah! Irritou-me profundamente. Quem ele pensava que era para não reparar na minha mudança?

Bom... ele era Scorpius Malfoy.

Eu sabia disso. Seria difícil consegui-lo.

_(Verse 1)  
Take me I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything was better when sun goes down_

Eu me esforcei. Antigamente, a cada ironia que ele fazia eu ficava vermelha. Logo me estressava e mandava-lhe a alguns lugares não muito legais. Ele sorria de lado e me ofendia mais. Era a nossa rotina. Ele fazia ironias, eu caía no joguinho. Brigávamos, eu batia nele e parávamos de falar um com o outro. Logo depois lá vinha ele me esnobar de novo...

Não mais.

Estava cansada de ser feita de capacho. Nem mesmo o garoto que eu mais desejava nesse momento poderia fazer aquilo comigo.

Eu mostraria que estava no mesmo nível que ele. Eu poderia tê-lo.

Era boa o suficiente.

Ele saía das aulas com os amigos, sempre rindo friamente. Sua risada era algo que me fascinava. Não era verdadeira. Seus olhos acompanhavam seu sorriso. Ambos eram gélidos. Como eu queria derretê-los.

Eu me pegava observando-o. A maneira como ele andava, como se o mundo o pertencesse. O cabelo pouco arrumado, dando-lhe um ar de desleixe. Sua pele branca como mármore.

A primeira aula em que me encontrei com ele, após a minha mudança, foi a de Poções.

Assim que chegou a porta, pude observar seus amigos me comerem com os olhos. Menos ele. Ele apenas lançou-me um olhar indiferente. Céus! Ele quer me matar.

Entrou na sala e eu o segui. Sentei-me no fundo da sala de aula. O professor mandou a turma se misturar, de modo que os sonserinos trabalhassem com os grifinórios.

Acabei ao seu lado.

_(Bridge + chorus)  
I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I couldn't long to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes  
Your eyes  
_

Ele ajeitou-se confortavelmente na cadeira. Sentei ao máximo afastada dele. Eu sentia-me estranha ao seu lado. Não era muito confortável estar tão perto assim. As únicas vezes em que estivemos tão próximos, eu o estava ameaçando. Mas aquilo fora passado. Eu era uma nova Rose. Eu deveria me portar diferente. Era uma oportunidade que eu tinha. Deveria ser aproveitada ao máximo.

- Olá Malfoy – falei com minha melhor voz fria. Ele ergueu a cabeça do livro que lia e encarou-me como se fosse a primeira vez. Seus olhos percorreram-me e um sorriso calculista apareceu em seu rosto. Eu daria de tudo para saber o que se passava naquela mente sonserina. Mas ele com toda a certeza não facilitaria. Apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça e seus olhos encontraram algo em mim, pois em seguida murmurou:

- Bonito pingente, Weasley – sua voz me fez sentir arrepios. Seus olhos pareciam queimar meu colar. Olhei para ele. Uma cruz com uma rosa. Era isso que chamou-lhe atenção? Uma cruz com uma rosa? Pelo amor de Merlin, Malfoy, eu estou com maquiagem e você não repara?

Olhei para meu próprio colar e depois o encarei. Ele me analisava. Agora seus olhos estavam estreitos e seus lábios finos. Não contive um sorriso, será que finalmente estava gostando?

Então, da mesma forma em que seus olhos pareciam tão vivos, todo o brilho se foi. Ele apenas me encarou com indiferença e voltou a ler o livro.

Senti lágrimas de ódio em meus olhos. Aquilo tinha de tudo para dar certo, o que mais eu precisava fazer para o Malfoy me notar?

O que eu precisava fazer para mostrar que eu era muito mais do que uma garota que ele poderia tirar sarro e sacanear quando desse vontade?

_You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
Make me wanna die_

Mais uma oportunidade: uma festa. A Sonserina era famosa por dar suas festas. Eu nunca fui muito de ir. Fui convidada algumas vezes, mas a maioria eu recusei. Mas aquela noite eu aceitei. E foi com muita surpresa que me vi chamando um grupo de sonserinos que passavam:

- Ei, Zabine – chamei o amigo do Malfoy. Ele virou-se para me encarar. Seu sorriso malicioso aumentou ao ver-me. Seus amigos também me olharam, até o Malfoy estranhou eu tê-los chamado no meio de um corredor.

- Sim, Weasley? – Perguntou com uma voz um tanto provocante. Revirei os olhos enquanto me aproximava do grupo.

- Soube que darão uma festa – falei e o vi erguer uma sobrancelha. Luke Zabine riu com gosto.

- Gostaria de um convite, então?

- Para que você acha que perdi meu tempo com você? – Alguns sonserinos riram. Scorpius Malfoy apenas olhou para os lados enquanto bocejava. Minhas bochechas ruborizaram quando seu olhar recaiu em mim.

- Aqui está, Weasley. – Zabine entregou-me o convite. – Será um prazer imenso tê-la na festa.

Seu olhar parou em minhas pernas. Revirei os olhos enquanto pegava o convite e dava meia volta. Ainda pude ouvir alguns assobios. Apenas lancei um palavrão no ar e segui meu caminho.

Scorpius Malfoy mal olhara para onde eu estava. Eu não entendia onde errara. As Sonserinas com as quais eles saia eram mil vezes piores do que eu.

Eu sentia toda a esperança que tinha morrendo em mim.

O fracasso era o meu maior temor...

E me acompanhava de perto.__

(Verse 2)  
Taste me, drink my soul  
Show me all the things that I shouldn't know  
And there's a new moon on the rise

(Bridge + chorus)  
I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I couldn't long to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes  
Your eyes everything in your eyes, your eyes

Arrumei-me da melhor forma que pude. Meu vestido era verde e ia apenas alguns palmos abaixo da cintura. Meu cordão com o pingente que ele elogiara já estava no meu pescoço. A sandália prata que eu escolhera me deixava muito mais alto do que o normal, e valorizavam minhas pernas. Preferi deixar o cabelo solto e para radicalizar pintei algumas mechas pretas. A maquiagem com tons escuros ficou perfeita. Eu estava pronta para ir a uma festa da Sonserina. Se bobeasse poderia até ser confundida com uma.

Albus Potter pediu para me acompanhar até a festa, de forma que nos encontramos na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Ele encarou-me de cima para baixo e soltou um assobio.

- Priminha, isso tudo é para encantar algum sonserino? Porque se for... você está no caminho certo. – Informou-me fazendo-me sorrir.

- Sonserinos não se contentam com pouco, Albus – lembrei-lhe, assim como Scorpius um dia me lembrara.

Desde que eu radicalizara o meu comportamento, em nenhum outro momento Scorpius Malfoy me perturbou. Mas ao contrário das minhas expectativas tornou-se indiferente.

Eu precisava fazer algo para impressioná-lo.

Aquilo estava me matando.

Ele sabia como causar dor em mim.

A noite era uma criança.

A manhã se fora e eu estava pronta para mostrar à noite que eu poderia ser melhor do que qualquer garota que ele já tivera.

O modo como ele crispava os lábios me fazia ficar perdida. Eu estava louca para vê-lo daquele jeito naquele dia.

A maneira com que seus olhos desprezavam tudo, como se enxergar fosse mais um favor que ele fazia ao mundo.

Ninguém seria bom o suficiente para Scorpius Malfoy.

Eu estava apenas tentando ser.__

You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
(burning in the light)  
Make me wanna die

Saí pelos corredores com Albus. Percorremos a escola até chegar a Sala Precisa. Dissemos exatamente aquilo que estava no convite e entramos. O ambiente estava mal iluminado. A sala estava cheia, principalmente de Sonserinos. Alguns nos encararam de cima para baixo no momento em que entramos. Algumas sorriram oferecidamente à Albus. Ele apenas retribuiu determinados olhares enquanto me acompanhava até a mesa de bebidas. Passamos pela pista de dança.

Meus olhos percorreram todo o ambiente em busca de um loiro que estivesse rodeado de garotas. Mas minha missão fracassou. Ele não estava ali.

Seu grupo de amigos estava, mas ele não. Zabine e mais uns companheiros sorriram para mim. Retribui com o melhor sorriso enquanto sentava-me com meu primo.

Sentia os olhares famintos dos sonserinos em mim. Eu estava em uma verdadeira jaula de cobras. Apenas alguns grifinórios, corvinais e lufa-lufanos encontravam-se ali.

Bati ansiosa com o pé no chão. Albus acompanhava algumas garotas dançando e seus olhos pareciam mais maliciosos do que nunca. Bati em seu peito para chamar-lhe atenção.

_- _Comporte-se – mandei rispidamente. Albus sorriu com escárnio.

- Rose – chamou-me enquanto passava o braço pelos meus ombros. – Isso é uma festa da Sonserina. Não se comporta em uma festa dessas.

Ri com desprezo enquanto concordava com a cabeça.

Olhei para a pista de dança. As meninas dançavam esfregando-se uma nas outras, e nos meninos que passavam. Alguns fumavam nos cantos da festa, outros apenas conversavam enquanto observavam as garotas. Alguns casais já podiam ser vistos nos lugares mais escuros. Pensei ter visto três pessoas juntas entrarem em uma porta que acabara de se formar do outro lado do salão. Minha sobrancelha arqueou enquanto eu tentava entender o que tinha de divertido naquilo. Dividir o que lhe pertencia? Nem pensar.

- Olá Malfoy – meu primo cumprimentou algum garoto que acabara de postar-se ao seu lado. Senti um calafrio só com a menção daquele nome. Virei-me e pude ver Scorpius Malfoy olhando para o meu primo. Ele acenou com a cabeça e murmurou:

- Olá Potter. – E depois reparou em mim. Meu corpo queimou quando nossos olhos fizeram contato. Ele estava com uma sobrancelha levantada. Albus acabara de postar-se de pé e correra atrás de uma sonserina que dançava sensualmente para ele.

- Olá Weasley – cumprimentou-me enquanto olhava-me de cima para baixo. Seus olhos se estreitaram e ele encarou-me de volta nos olhos. – Está muito bem arrumada.

Aquela frase me matou. Como assim bem arrumada? Quem ele pensava que era?

Ele apenas continuava a me encarar. Decidiu que já perdera tempo demais comigo, por isso começou a preparar uma bebida.

Eu estava pronta para dizer-lhe alguma coisa quando senti duas mãos em minha cintura.

- Olá Weasley – olhei para trás e deparei-me com Zabine. Ergui uma sobrancelha, incrédula. Scorpius bebericou a bebida, enquanto observava a cena (preciso dizer que estava totalmente indiferente?).

- Olá Zabine – respondi com um tom de deboche. Ele sorriu para mim, um sorriso malicioso e cheio de segundas intenções.

- Por que não nos divertimos um pouco? – Perguntou-me em meu ouvido. Aquilo me fez rir sem humor.

- Divirta-se você e sua mão, sozinhos – falei enquanto tirava as mãos dele de cima de mim. Zabine afastou-se, parecendo irritado. Olhei para o loiro que ainda estava ao meu lado. Bufei nervosa. Ele me encarou e falou em uma voz carregada de deboche:

- Não era isso o que você queria? Chamar atenção? – Perguntou-me. Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha boca escancarou-se. Ele fitava-me com a mesma indiferença de sempre.

Meus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

Eu queria desaparecer dali. Desintegrar-me. Talvez doesse menos.

Não adiantava. Mesmo mudando eu seria a mesma coisa para ele: uma grifinória de merda.

Ele era da Sonserina. Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

Eu só podia ser maluca por achar que um dia, Scorpius Malfoy fosse me querer.

Era visível que morta ou viva eu não fazia diferença.

E eu nunca quis morrer tanto na minha vida quanto naquele momento.

Desaparecer para não ter que ouvir mais afrontas.

Seus olhos me faziam querer morrer. Talvez se ele intensificasse um pouco mais aquele olhar conseguisse o que queria.

Quando senti que as lágrimas já transbordavam, me virei e corri para fora da festa. Andei rapidamente pelos corredores até virar em um completamente deserto.

Meu coração parecia falhar enquanto uma onda de remorso e tristeza me invadia.

Eu não sabia mais quem era. A antiga Rose se fora, e a nova estava a ponto de morrer por completo.

Minhas pernas cederam e eu me vi obrigada a sentar no chão frio. Finalmente os soluços que ficaram guardados as semanas inteiras, romperam.

Eu voltava a ser a Rose que eu era.

Sentimental e Grifinória.

Ouvi alguns passos e reparei que alguém me acompanhara para fora da festa. Não ergui a cabeça. Apenas parei de chorar.

- Levante do chão, Weasley. – Mandou uma voz autoritária e fria. Tremi ao reconhecer a voz. Ergui a cabeça dessa vez, e pude ver Malfoy a minha frente. Ele parecia sem paciência.

- O que você quer? – Perguntei sem humor. Ele pigarreou antes de continuar:

- Weasley, você não é garota para deixar-se ser derrubada pelos outros. Levante do chão. – Mandou indiferente. A frase fez efeito. Me ergui do chão e o encarei.

Ele observou-me por um tempo antes de falar:

- Você estava muito bonita na festa – elogiou-me. Senti minhas pernas tremerem.

- Obrigada – agradeci com sinceridade. Ele tirou a varinha do bolso enquanto apontava para mim. Pude sentir toda a maquiagem saindo do meu rosto.

- Mas eu prefiro você assim – declarou enquanto me analisava. Com apenas alguns outros floreios meu vestido aumentara cobrindo-me até um pouquinho acima do joelho. Senti que estava ficando mais baixa quando o salto da minha sandália diminuiu. Meu cabelo, antes rebelde, foi ajeitado nos cachos que sempre teve. Apenas o cordão permaneceu no meu pescoço.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei sem entender. Pela primeira vez pude ver uma sombra de um sorriso em seu rosto. Um verdadeiro sorriso.

- Isso é a Rose Weasley – falou analisando-me. – E ouso dizer que ela faz um papel bem melhor em atrair a minha atenção.

Senti que estava corando violentamente. Ele pareceu divertir-se com aquilo.

Voltara a ser o antigo Scorpius Malfoy que eu conhecia.

Ergueu o braço em minha direção.

- Por que você não me acompanha a festa? – Perguntou-me sedutoramente. Sorri involuntária.

- Sim. – Aceitei o braço e ele beijou delicadamente a minha mão. A pele em que tocou queimou.

Agora sim as coisas pareciam certas.

Seus olhos ficaram novamente inexpressivos enquanto estávamos a caminho da festa.

Quando me olhou pude reconhecer a expressão arrogante, como se até eu fosse desprezível o suficiente para ele.

Lancei-lhe um sorriso. Por alguns segundos ele retribuiu, antes de colocar de volta sua máscara.

Éramos novamente Sonserino e Grifinória.

Ele olhando com arrogância para o mundo.

E eu olhando-o inocente e apaixonada.

_I'll die for you my love, my love  
I'll lie for you my love, my love  
(make me wanna die)  
I'll steal for you, my love, my love  
(make me wanna die)  
I'll die for you my love, my love  
We'll burn up in the light_

(Chorus)  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
I'm burning in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
I'm burning in the light  
Make me wanna die 

__

**n/a: Nha… não saiu muito bem como eu imaginava. :( Mas é porque eu amei essa música e estava ouvindo-a quando fiz a fanfic. Ouvi várias vezes seguidas e a letra me inspirou. Sempre imaginei um Scorpius bem sonserino e a Rose uma típica grifinória.**

**Poderia ter feito uma songfic com vários casais. Lene/Sirius; Bellatrix/Sirius; Draco/Hermione... mas me pareceu certo fazer com esse casal.**

**Se gostaram comentem.**

**Se não gostaram... apenas me perdoem. ;9**

**Beijos.**


End file.
